


Family Legends and a Lack of Principles

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disabled Gideon, F/F, Foster Parent Sara, Foster Sibling Legends, Human Gideon, Lots of Arrowverse Cameos, Principal Ava, The Legends Are Trying Their Best, parent/teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: Star City High never new what hit it when the first of Sara Lance's foster kids enrolled. Now the self styled 'legends' are the terror of the playground, and the personal bane of Principal Ava Sharpe. When things come to a head, can the legends pull together to save their foster mother's reputation, and maybe get their principal to ease up in the process, or will their meddling just make things worse...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, just getting back to writing after a long break. Posting the raw unedited chapters for now, but will hopefully find the energy to go back and edit later. I wanted to include some more details about Zari's faith, as well as having gideon being disabled, but as an able bodied atheist I am not an expert, so if there are any problems with my descriptions please do let me know so I can improve or delete bits as necessary.

Ava watched as the hulking brute of a teenager sat slumped in the too-small plastic chair, kicking his legs against a deep scuff-turned-divot in the cheaply painted blue grey walls of the principal’s office. Three seats over sat a young girl, fiddling absentmindedly with the circuitry of her watch, and beside her a girl in a wheelchair sat immersed in playing some game or another on her phone.

With a dramatic bang the door flew open, seconds before all 5’4” of a Sara Lance strode imperiously into the room. “Principal Sharpe, what a pleasant surprise to bump into you today.” The short blonde smirked. “It is hardly a surprise Ms. Lance, since this is the 3rd time this week we’ve had to call you about your children’s behavior.” “Well it is only Wednesday, I’m sure we’ll see each other a few more times before the week is over.” Sara winked.

“It’s nearly time for Zuhr.” Zari interjected. “Make sure you return to my office when you are done.” Ava dismissed the girl to go to the schools prayer room. “Now, Ms. Lance, I am not sure what your home life is like, but your children…” “Foster children.” Mick grumbled. “Your foster children have developed a reputation as trouble makers. Today Mick had to be removed from his senior chem class for making obscene drawings in methanol as lighting them on fire, and Zari and Gideon were caught altering the school’s smart boards to display ‘memes’ at random intervals.” She air quoted with seriousness. “In our defense, it was very easy.” the british teenager added without so much as a glance upward from her phone. “That is not a defense Ms Rider. Ms Lance… I don’t want to have to do this, I’m afraid in light of their previous rules infractions I am going to have to issue them with a 3 days suspension and if things don’t improve, we may have to discuss moving your children to a different school.” “Look, Ms Sharpe, these kids are my responsibility, so how about you let me handle this okay. Mick, Gideon go wait by the van, I’ll be down as soon as Zari is back from the prayer room.” She sighed, tossing her keys towards the older boy. Parenthood was not something she ever expected to be doing, but no way in hell would she let that smug pant-suited bitch throw her kids out of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara dropped the towering stack of pizza's on the coffee table in the lounge room. "Guys, can we please, please try not to get in anymore trouble... at least for a week." She looked around at the sheepish expressions of her family. "Aye aye, Captain." A few of them intoned sarcastically around mouthfuls of pizza. The legends had teased her mercilessly when a former army buddy saluted her and addressed her by rank at costco, and the title soon stuck. When she had been honourably discharged after her third tour in Afghanistan, she'd had no clue that taking in one of the kids Laurel had represented in court would spiral into being foster mother for a motley crew of misfit teens.

As much of a headache as the self styled 'Legends' could be, she saw too much of the young, confused, and angry teen she had been in each of them to consider abandoning them. Each of her kids had been through a lot, and were the types of kids the foster system chewed up and spat out with no though for their welfare. Mick had been the first to join her weird little family, after getting caught stealing a cigarettes and a case of beer from a convenience store in the glades. Soon after she took in another boy, Leonard, who had bonded with the other boy over a shared interest in petty larceny. The two had been as thick as thieves, until Leonard had decided to woo the captain of the school debate team, one Ray Terrill. It turned out that with motivation to actually apply his genius to learning, Leonard was able to graduate early and was now in Germany on a scholarship to study climate sciences. Unfortunately, this meant he was no longer around to distract Mick from his second favourite past time, lighting things on fire. Sara just hoped Mick could focus enough to finish his High School Diploma, and maybe to find some direction in life that didn't involve an open flame. 

Gideon had also been an early addition, with her paraplegia making it hard to find a foster family to take her in. The girl had initially been standoffish and borderline robotic in her responses, but over time had come out of her shell and revealed a snarky dry humour that resonated with Sara's own. Jefferson, or Jax as he prefered to be known had stayed with her a few years, striking up a friendship with her neighbour Professor Stein, and eventually deciding to follow in his path and study physics and engineering. Likewise Kendra, another early addition, was now working as a pilot out west. The last of the original legends crew was Ray, who despite his sweet and gentle nature, had a tendency to cause more trouble than one would expect. He always meant well, but struggled with reading social queues and sarcasm, which was unfortunately the lingua franca of his foster siblings.

Nate, Amaya and Zari were more recent additions to the household. Separately Nate and Amaya were well behaved, smart and easy going, even if Nate did have a tendency to put his foot in his mouth. Unfortunately recently when the two were in the same room, they had a tendency to turn into what could only be describe as a pair of face-eating octopuses, and had no awareness of anything outside of their teenage hormone-fueled libidos. No PDA's was apparently not a direction they intended to follow, whether in class, the halls, the library, the bus or indeed the lounge room of Sara's cramped apartment. The squelching sounds of teenaged heavy petting had become the ambient soundtrack of the Lance household, much to the chagrin of anyone trying to eat, watch tv or study.

Zari, the most recent member of the team, had come to them after her brother had been killed. Though initially hostile and withdrawn, she had bonded with Amaya after a while. Her tampering with Gideon's computer had initially caused the two girls a great deal of enmity, but it had now developed into an affectionate rivalry based on attempting to one up each other in technical mischief. Sara understood that the girls hijinks must be aggravating to their teachers, but having seen how much the two brought each other out of their shells and pushed each other to learn more and more, she often found it hard to scold them for it.

She would be damned if she let her kids lose themselves just to appease some stuck up bitch, but a part of her really wanted to show that her kids could do it, damnit. "We'll show miss sexy pants whose kids are out of control." She muttered to herself as she left the apartment to go take the empty pizza boxes to the garbage chute.

The ensuing silence was broken by Nate. "Did Sara just call Principal Sharpe Miss Sexy Pants?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ava sat slumped across the island in her kitchen, her third glass of red wine half empty as she waiting and prayed for a moments peace until the aspirin kicks in. But apparently no gods were listening today, because an awkward whine pierced the stillness. "Aunt Ava? I think I lost my inhaler again." "for fucks sake Gary." She muttered beneath her breath, before shouting in reply. "There should still be three spares in the bathroom cupboard." "Oh yeah, thank you." The awkward teen's reply drifted down the stairs, followed by the thunk of a draw being pulled to far, and it's contents scattering across a tiled floor. "Sorry!".

She curled her head into her hands. As much as she loved her nephew, he was essentially a living natural disaster. Ever since her sister had passed away, she'd been the kids sole guardian. A kid like that needed rules and routine. She knew she had. Coming from a rough background, and having grown up on the mean streets of Gotham, she'd had to fight at every opportunity to be seen as respectable and capable. She'd signed up with the military in order to get her college tuition paid, and after spending time in Iraq had returned home to work teaching business studies. Shortly after being offered the position of principal at Star City High, her older sister had died of a drug overdose. Not wanting her nephew to grow up in that sort of environment, to have those sort of disadvantages. Ava was a firm believer that order and discipline were the best way to keep kids on the path to success.

It pained her to see kids like the Legends, wasting their potential and squandering chance after chance to avoid the fate her sister had. She'd seen too many of the people she grew up with follow down the same paths. As much as a part of her admired the boisterous miniature blondes compassion for these kids, she couldn't help but be irritated by the woman's complete disregard for the rules, and her refusal to enforce the boundaries these kids needed. Honestly, what was the woman even doing with her life. As far as Ava could tell she had no real job, and no ambition, content to just drift aimlessly about. "She think she can just bat those gorgeous blue eyes and everyone will just bend over backward's to do what she wants." Ava scoffed, downing the rest of her glass, and pouring herself another. "Someone has to look out for those kids, and it won't be some spoiled little princess whose never done a days work in her life."

Gary could sense his Aunt was in a foul mood, so retreated back up stairs to his room, only tripping over his own socks twice. He didn't need to guess who it was who she was mumbling about, her bitter feud with the legends matriarch was invariably the source of most of his Aunt's frustrations these days. But the gorgeous blue eyes comment? That was a new and unusual development.


End file.
